dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
GoldenEye
'''''GoldenEye is the seventeenth spy film in the James Bond series.'' Back Cover Summary Pierce Brosnan ignites the screen as James Bond in this explosive, thrill-packed adventure that hits the bull’s-eye for nonstop excitement. When a deadly satellite weapon system falls into the wrong hands, only Agent 007 can save the world from certain disaster. Armed with his license to kill, Bond races to Russia in search of the stolen access codes for “GoldenEye”, an awesome space weapon that can fire a devastating electromagnetic pulse toward Earth. But 007 is up against an enemy who anticipates his every move: Alec Trevelyan, a.k.a. Agent 006 (Sean Bean), a mastermind motivated by years of simmering hatred. As Bond squares off against his former compatriot, he also battles Trevelyan’s stunning ally, Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen), an assassin who uses pleasure as her ultimate weapon. When the horrifying extent of Trevelyan’s plans is revealed, Bond must call upon his sharp wits and killer instincts in an edge-of-your-seat confrontation to the finish. From a destructive tank chase through the streets of St. Petersburg to a special effects-laden climax in the Cuban jungle, GoldenEye is a breathtaking thrill ride that ranks as one of the best and most popular action films ever made. Special Features 1997 (Original Edition) * Theatrical Trailer * Aspect ratio 16:9 and 4:3 1999 (Special Edition) * Documentary: ''The World of 007'' * "Making Of" Featurette: ''The GoldenEye Video Journal''''' * Music video "GoldenEye" by Tina Turner * Behind-the-scenes featurette * Collectible behind-the-scenes booklet Image Gallery Video Covers Goldeneye_1997_dvd_cover_back.jpg 4418Goldeneye_3240.jpg|Special Edition Cover 1996 VHS MGM-UA_Copyright_1996.png|MGM/UA Home Video Copyright screen (1996) MGM_VHS_Warning_1990.jpg|FBI Warning MGM UA Online Promo Laserdisc intro.png|MGM/UA Online Promo MGM_UA_Home_Video_Coming_Soon_to_a_Theater.png MGM_UA_93_coming_to_home_video.png MGM_UA_Home_Video_Laserdisc_opening_1993.png|MGM/UA Home Video (1993) Vlcsnap-2015-04-23-19h42m20s370.png|MGM/UA Home Video (1993) Closing DVD March 25, 1997 VIDEO_TS.VOB (VMGM Menus) MGM UA DVD incompatible.png|The screen pops up if the disc on a certain machine that is not designed for. MGM_UA_DVD_Incompatible_French.png MGM_UA_DVD_Incompatible_Spanish.png MGM UA DVD language not used.png|The language popup that appears if a language that doesn't exist on disc appears informing them that english is selected. MGM_UA_DVD_Language_not_used_French.png MGM_UA_DVD_Language_not_used_Spanish.png vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h10m09s42.png|The aspect ratio selection screen. MGM_UA_DVD_Aspect_selection_French.png MGM_UA_DVD_Aspect_selection_Spanish.png vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h10m14s162.png|The audio track selection screen. MGM_UA_DVD_Audio_Selection_French.png MGM_UA_DVD_Audio_Selection_Spanish.png vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h10m17s213.png|The FBI Warning menu screen that pops up after the audio preference selection at the start of the disc. MGM_UA_French_FBI_Warning.png MGM_UA_Spanish_FBI_Warning.png MGM UA Online Bumper.png|The online website promo for the old url. MGM UA Home Video 1993 DVD.png|The 1993 MGM/UA Home Video opening logo vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h11m09s171.png|A notice of a modified screen that will fit for 4:3 televisions. MGM_UA_DVD_Aspect_Ratio_French.png MGM_UA_DVD_Aspect_Ratio_Spanish.png CC_screen.png MGM UA Home Video 1993 DVD closing.png|The closing logo of MGM/UA Home Video. Digital_Video_Compression_Center.png MGMUA Online Promo (DVD) MGM UA Home Video (1993) MGM UA Home Video (1993) Closing VTS_01/VTS_02 (VTSM Menus/Main Title) Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h31m22s196.png|The main menu screen Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h31m55s37.png|The spoken languages menu Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h31m48s218.png|The captions menu Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h31m28s20.png|The chapter selection menu Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_2.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_3.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_4.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_5.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_6.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_7.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_8.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_9.png Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Chapter_Menu_English_10.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h31m38s121.png|The language configuration menu. Goldeneye_1997_DVD_Spoken_Languages_menu_2.png File:Goldeneye Main Menu French 1997.png File:Goldeneye Languages Menu French 1997.png File:Goldeneye Subtitles Menu 1997 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 1 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 2 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 3 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 4 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 5 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 6 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 7 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 8 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 9 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 10 French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Language Selection Menu French.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Audio Configuration French.png File:Goldeneye Main Menu Spanish 1997.png File:Goldeneye Languages Menu Spanish 1997.png File:Goldeneye Subtitles Menu 1997 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 1 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 2 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 3 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 4 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 5 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 6 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 7 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 8 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 9 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Chapter Menu 10 Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Language Selection Menu Spanish.png File:Goldeneye 1997 Audio Configuration Spanish.png VTS_03 (Theatrical Trailer) Title 3 - Theatrical Trailer vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h52m11s159.png|The MGM/UA Theatrical Trailer logo. MGM UA french unused DVD menu.png|An unused french trailer menu. The english text for this is translated like this: The audio of this band - advertisement is presented only in English. MGM UA spanish unused DVD menu.png|Another unused menu in spanish of the english text: This feed contains audio in English only. Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-15h08m09s051.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-15h08m20s868.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-15h08m25s584.png Goldeneye (1995) Trailer (November 17th version) Category:DVD Category:DVDs with unused content Category:DVDs with featurettes